Judge Crane
by Bunnie24
Summary: A One Shot continuation of the HOHQ series, while Crane is playing 'Judge' to the city of Gotham; Jackie questions everything leading up to a dispute with her husband. Trigger Warning: Rape


She watched in the crowd with Julian as Crane sat at his throne; she could tell he had gone made with power as the days had gone by.

"Mom?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, baby?" Jackie responded.

Julian sighed "I want to go home." He said.

"Unfortunately, this IS home." She muttered.

Julian huffed as he walks back through the crowd and left the court room; she couldn't blame her son because she felt the same way too.

She couldn't watch any more as she turned around and followed her son through the doors which led to a bunch of offices that had been destroyed and 'converted' into bedrooms for Crane and his thugs.

This is what home was, and Jackie resented him for it so badly; she could almost murder somebody she was so angry…and she'd probably get away with it too.

Jackie sighed as she walked down the hall towards her and Jonathan's bedroom which had been decorated thoroughly because 'Jackie deserves the best, even in the worst situations'.

She tried to hold back tears, she wasn't sure from what angle they were coming from: the anger of the predicament she was in that was pretty much Crane's fault, or the pregnancy hormones.

Jackie was nearly 2 months pregnant and she couldn't bring the nerve to tell Crane; especially when there were talks of a nuclear bomb that would be detonated at any moment.

"Fucking hell." Jackie muttered as she finally entered the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

There was no silence in the court house; regardless of where she stood, she could always hear the echoes of the jury, Crane, and his gavel.

Jackie wasn't allowed to leave the court house, not even for fresh air, and Crane forbade her to ever see or contact Batman.

Her husband had definitely lost it; there truly was no Crane anymore, only Scarecrow.

Jackie slid against the door as she began to cry, she covered her mouth so no one could hear her sobs; she didn't want to show weakness in a time like this; especially when the kids needed her the most.

It had been a few minutes before she heard the door to the court room open and close, and she could hear Crane's voice echo throughout as his loud footsteps made their way to the bedroom.

Jackie stood up, rushing to any reflection to wipe away her forming tears and slapping her face to help with the crying look on her face.

The bedroom door opened and Jackie swiftly turned around to her husband and smiled.

"Hi." She said softly.

Crane smiled, then quickly lost it upon looking at his wife's' face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her.

Jackie shook her head and crossed her arms "I'm not crying." She said.

"Well you *were* crying…" Crane said softly, walking towards his wife.

In fear, Jackie backed herself into the wall as Crane reached her, his face filled with worry as he stroked her cheek.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her.

Jackie shook her head "Nothing." She muttered.

"Honey." He whispered.

Jackie shook her head again as she tried to fight back tears, Crane whimpered as he pulled Jackie close to hug her "What's wrong? I'm here…I'm right here." He said, comforting her.

Jackie sighed "I'm so afraid, Jonathan." She told him.

Crane smiled softly "There's nothing to fear." He said, letting go of Jackie as he looked at her.

"I'm afraid of you." She admitted.

Crane sighed "I would never hurt you. I would never put you in harms way!" he said.

Jackie glared at her husband, unable to believe a word that was coming out of his mouth.

"You believe me, don't you?" he asked her.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders "It's hard to, you've ripped every comfort blanket away from me. And the kids are frightened of you too! They wander into the court room and see you *kill* innocent people-"

"They're not innocent, Jackie!" Crane said, raising his voice.

"They're not innocent in a social justice way! But that's not to say that they're villains in a conventional sense!" Jackie said, raising her voice as well.

Crane huffed "What are you saying, Jackie?" he asked her.

Jackie glared at him "Nothing. I'm saying nothing…cause that's all you hear when I open my mouth: nothing."

A stinging pain went across Jackie's cheek as her face faced the bed; she looked back at Crane who glared at her with pure rage.

"Oh," She muttered with a smile "So you wanna play that game." She said before punching Crane in the jaw and pushing him into the ground.

Crane and Jackie fought on the floor before Crane managed to roll on top of Jackie and place her hands on either side of her head.

He huffed in anger as his lip began to bleed and his reading glasses had broken in five different placed; in Jackie's eyes this was a victory.

"You fucking bitch." He told her.

"You retched coward!" she muttered to him.

Crane let go of his wife's hands and pushed on her chest as he removed her leggings and his pants.

"Stop it!" Jackie proclaimed as Crane finally reached her panties and pulled them off before pressing against her to pull out his erection.

Crane looked down at his wife who was still struggling to break free from her husband when he entered her.

Jackie screamed in protest as he thrusted in and out of her; he finally covered her mouth as he took out his frustrations onto her.

She continued to fight in any way she could to push her husband off of her to no avail but it was no hope; Crane was winning this, well Scarecrow more like.

Crane moaned as he finally held Jackie's arms still while he continued to thrust in and out of his wife.

Jackie began to let tears fall from her eyes and down her cheek as he taunted her and abused her for all it was worth.

Crane stroked her body like this was a normal love-making occurrence, her body tingling with sensations as she cursed her body for betraying her mind and the entire ordeal.

"I'm gonna cum." Crane said as his thrusting became faster then it suddenly stopped as Crane pushed all 7 and a half inches inside of Jackie.

Jackie whimpered as Crane laid there still on top of her; his hand finally moved away from her mouth while he rolled off of her.

Crane took a few breathes before he finally got up off the floor and recomposed himself as he put his pants back on.

"Well, recess is over; time to get back to work." He said, looking down at Jackie who was in shock as she glared up at the ceiling.

He smirked as he did "I'll see you at dinner, honey." He said before leaving the bedroom.

Jackie finally let a shallow breathe out, her eyes still locked on to the ceiling as she listened to Crane go back out to the court room.

She began to silent cry again as she played the entire thing out, memories of when it all began at the age 18 coming back to haunt her.

"_This isn't fair!_" she told herself as she laid on the floor.

"He'll get his." She muttered to herself after a moment of silence, soothing herself as she pulled her panties and leggings back on.

"Oh, he'll get his." She said once again, still shaken up but now furious as well.


End file.
